


☃【丞坤】深渊海

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】深渊海

by：银鱼罐头

-

［哈…嗯。］

他吻住那片被咸海水包裹的血色尽去的唇，滑腻如游蛇交缠的冰凉触感是范丞丞唯一能从怀中人身上得来的讯号。那人栗色的卷曲短发在不断下沉中被海水托举着向上扬起轻轻摇曳，面上本该是一双含了水凝望自己的双目，此刻却紧紧阖拢只余眼睫翕动。

即使范丞丞将他拥得再紧，下身硬挺的性器捣得再深再狠厉，他也只是隔着唇齿朝范丞丞递来脆弱而动情的呻吟，颊后细长隐蔽的鱼一般的腮口颤动着吐出细小气泡，无论如何绝不肯睁眼瞧他哪怕一瞬。

［…你看着我。］

两人抵死交缠着从浅蓝色海域一寸寸下降至幽蓝几近黢黑的无垠深海，即将窒息的暗示与冲破皮肤的压力层层扑面，头顶折射而来的惨白色日光逐渐被汹涌暗流吞噬殆尽。

两人除了交合的下体滚烫灼热，其余部位都是毫无温度的。

范丞丞咬紧了牙命令着他，惩罚般啃上面前微突的小巧喉结，入口是海的咸腥与他几乎同鱼类无异的光滑皮肤，还有一丝隐匿无迹的美妙甘甜。范丞丞像得了催情的药物，抱紧他柔韧腰肢将粗长的阳物狠狠顶到肉穴最里，太过急迫而剧烈的操弄又将甬道温度抬高几分，怀中的人猛然间扣紧了他手臂，发丝摇晃颈项扬起个漂亮的弧线高高叫出声来。

［啊啊——深，深一点…进去…］

［…把我拿走…］

一双笔直修长的腿紧紧盘绕在范丞丞不断挺动的腰杆之上，没有着力点的悬空感觉让他更加激动兴奋，大开大合地拿性器肏进那原本就比常人更加狭窄紧致的温暖腔道，粗暴动作顶得那人连叫喊声也发起颤来，只能搂紧范丞丞肩头无助地低吟呜咽，紧闭的双目刚刚洇出眼泪，便立刻被海水融去了。

怀中人的骨架纤细又略显消瘦，原本发白的嘴唇此刻被自己吻得殷红微肿，唇角是一丝在逐渐消散的血色，娇嫩白皙的皮肤一片片尽数泛起粉红，整个人脆弱到仿佛下一秒就要被海水挤压破碎，却恰好勾起了范丞丞胸中那团无名的暴戾欲念。

［叫你看着我。］

范丞丞恼怒地扣住他细瘦的后颈，失去理智般朝那开合的红唇咬了上去，眸中满满充斥的都是强势的占有与疯狂的戾气，邪肆味道毫不收敛地张扬发散着，似乎要将四周浓郁厚重的海水也凝固起来。

［不，嗯…不要…］

微弱又无力的抵抗从两人纠缠的唇瓣里泻出，范丞丞的大脑已经燃烧到抛却思绪，只剩下一个操死他的念头在颅内不断激荡。

［为什么。］

范丞丞语气平静，原本深埋在人蠕动着的湿软小穴里的狰狞肉棒，正一点点抵开他软糯臀肉向外抽出，漫溢的粘稠淫液从交合缝隙里不断涌现，将那一片清澈海水也搅得污秽而浑浊，最后只留下了硕大龟头停在穴里。

那人战栗的漂亮身子抖得更厉害了，然而还不等他夹紧肠肉去挽留，范丞丞就猛然挺腰，拿性器撞开层层叠叠的湿热肉穴一口气嵌入到深处，狠厉而不留情的力道仿佛是要把他捅穿一般残忍。

那人被突如其来的肆虐插得张大了嘴却发不出一点声音，发白的指节紧扒住范丞丞后背，头颅高昂让他根本看不见那人的双眼所在。

［为什么。］

范丞丞又问了一遍，存了折磨的心思拿顶端一点点在肉壁的敏感腺体上顶弄研磨，挑情却不抽插止痒的恶劣行径逼得他几乎发疯。

［我不能…不要。］

［求求你，不要让我失去你…］

逐渐崩溃的哭腔让范丞丞即使看不见眼泪，却也能清楚体会到他此时的痛苦与挣扎，消失的理智在一点点回笼，当他想要再次开口询问时，喉咙却像被扼住了般无论如何也发不出声音了。

范丞丞的身躯被不知从何处探出的根根触须缠绕捆紧，冰冷而滑腻的触觉与皮肤相贴不同，是令人毛骨悚然的吸附感和撕扯感。

四周悄然间黑了，怀抱在无知无觉中变得空空荡荡。

又是这样。

范丞丞刚刚聚拢的意识，此刻再次变得混乱而翻涌起来。

……。

［…丞丞…］

思绪即将陷入空白之时，一道悠远渺然的声音倏然从四面响起。

［…丞丞…！］

［你怎么了？］

范丞丞从黑暗里睁开了眼睛，骤然亮起的光芒让他不得不微眯起眼，努力聚焦了好一会儿才算勉强适应。

［你怎么了…？丞丞，我听见你在哭。］

四周依旧是缓慢流动的冰冷海水，他也确确实实身处大海最幽深静谧的底部，从记事时便是如此了。

海底很黑，能见的范围也不过是半径十来尺，常年寂静的环境让一点细微响动也变得易感起来。范丞丞仰躺在纯灰色的柔软编织垫上，四周是细密交错的丫杈状红黑珊瑚，从中探出缕缕草叶正随着涌流方向不住荡漾。

范丞丞看着正斜坐在自己身侧，拿细长的黑色布条蒙了双眼的纤瘦青年。他浑身只松松罩着层白色薄透的纱，饱满红唇紧抿，清朗漂亮的眉宇间净是担心与谨慎，皮肤亮白到恍如黑水中的一颗珍珠，栗色的卷曲头发在水流中轻轻晃动，模样竟同刚才与自己交欢的人如出一辙。

［丞丞，又做噩梦了吗？］

［…坤。］

你为什么说，你会失去我。

范丞丞没有讲出口，拿梦里的事来询问他未免有些太可笑了。他忽然伸手扣住蔡徐坤肩头把人按进自己怀里，力道之大让他几乎闷哼出声。

［是他，我又梦见他了。］

范丞丞的声音低沉地有些泛沙，语气中满满都是无措的惶恐与茫然。

［越来越近了，他的下一个祭品，是我吗。］

蔡徐坤哑然，安静趴在他起伏不断的赤裸胸膛之上，蒙住双眼的黑色布条从脑后打了结垂下轻搭在他雪白后颈，蔡徐坤半晌伸手拍了拍范丞丞紧绷的手臂。

［不会的，只要过了今晚，就没事了。］

范丞丞没再回答，只是拿手指在他鬓侧的腮口轻轻抚弄，蔡徐坤脖颈僵硬有些敏感地颤了颤，随后便放松下来拥着范丞丞比自己温度高出许多的身躯，面颊贴上他有力心跳不再动作。

到今天为止已经整整十八年了，这海底从始至终就只有他们两个生命体相互依存，或者说，从蔡徐坤坠入深海见证了范丞丞的诞生起，所有的动物便从这里尽数消失了。陪伴也好，习惯也好，他们所拥有的仅仅只是彼此，范丞丞与生俱来的占有欲早已将蔡徐坤划入自己的领地。

而今晚，就是范丞丞年满十八岁的成年时刻。

范丞丞再次进入深眠，越是离成年越近，他就越是嗜睡而多梦，每次醒来都大汗淋漓且惊恐不已，如若没有第一时间看见蔡徐坤，他就发了疯般陷入理智丢失的狂暴状态，等到被安抚下来时，四周的一切早已让他摧毁得支离破碎。

范丞丞很害怕，仿佛有什么东西在一天比一天地愈发接近自己，想要侵入脑中将他驱逐之后，彻底取而代之。范丞丞不在意自己，他只在意是否会因此失去蔡徐坤。

那到底是什么。

［古神众以邪为首，无面无耳口成若须；遁入地心，少十八以活祭；视之即狂，相觑夺命。］

一段不成句调的吟词从最初便存在于两人记忆之中，十八年里却从未有提起。

蔡徐坤从范丞丞的怀中脱出身来，凭着记忆与水流动的指引朝黑暗中的无底深渊走去，小路两旁是张牙舞爪的黢黑藻丛，每踏出一步，目光所及的尽头便更加荒芜一分。蔡徐坤缓缓抬手，将脑后的黑色布条解了下来握在掌中，浓密弯翘的睫毛上勾着针尖大的银色气泡，纯黑的瞳孔在黑暗中竟生出些闪烁亮色，灵动而美丽，仿佛要将这数万里的光芒尽数隐入眼底。

蔡徐坤的双眼是范丞丞从未见过的东西，他不说，范丞丞便也从来不问。

一尾金红色火焰似的小鱼从崖边水草中徐徐游出，甩着薄纱般的鳍停在蔡徐坤面前，蔡徐坤轻轻笑了，拿指尖去抚它。

［好久不见，我来和你道别。］

［今晚我就要离开了。］

范丞丞缓慢睁开双眼，这次却是无比平静的，幽蓝色的眸子里丝毫不见波澜，他根本就没有入睡。

［坤，你到底是谁。］

范丞丞赤裸着上身从编织垫上站起，循着蔡徐坤遗留下的气味一步步跟了过去。

范丞丞的大脑里除了一些不知从何处得来的记忆碎片，便只有蔡徐坤这一道身影。从范丞丞记事起，蔡徐坤就永远停留在了十八岁的少年模样，这么些年来分毫未变，那一根遮盖住双眸的黑色布条也从未在自己面前取下，他的皮肤柔软而滑腻，翕动的腮和过于冰冷的体温都在昭示着蔡徐坤和自己绝不属于同类。

［是你吗，把我养大，就为了这一天吗。］

范丞丞越是靠近蔡徐坤所在的深渊边沿，就越是感到焦虑不安，他一直在渴求真相，却又万分害怕自己的猜测便是那昭然若揭的真相。

他不敢知道蔡徐坤这十八年的陪伴都是在欺骗自己。

当范丞丞亲眼看见那尾原本游得欢腾的鱼，在蔡徐坤掌中忽然开始颤动抽搐，几秒钟内便爆裂开来成为弥散在海水中的一蓬血雾之后，他终于将高悬起的一切思绪都沉进心底。

蔡徐坤颀长的身躯背对着他，头上那根黑色布条已经不见踪影，目光还依旧正对着刚才那尾鱼挣扎的位置。

［遁入地心，少十八以活祭；视之即狂，相觑夺命。］

有关于邪神的吟词从蔡徐坤面前的无底深渊中悠悠传出，空洞而绵长，比以往更加清晰，更加令灵魂也战栗。

［真的是你。］

范丞丞的语气已经分辨不出是怒还是悲，又或者什么也没有，仅仅是绝望过后的无力控诉。

［今晚，我该怎么祭祀你。］

范丞丞想，自己应该转身就离开的，可脚步却在一点一点逐渐靠近着蔡徐坤，就像是要主动投入瞧不见对岸的深渊怀抱之中。蔡徐坤抬手将布条重新系上了，他缓缓转过身，还没来得及站稳便被范丞丞动作粗暴地揽进怀里，低头就拿嘴堵上他那两片微张的唇瓣。

这十八年里范丞丞无数次吻过他，蔡徐坤都是柔和而乖顺的，既不主动也不抗拒，任由范丞丞对他肆意妄为。他以为，蔡徐坤是真的很爱他。

范丞丞经常会莫名地失去控制，却没有哪次像这样吻得极其暴躁而用力，就像是最后一次拥有他般丝毫不肯放松，实际上在他的认知中，这的确是最后一次了。

［我们还有些时间。］

还没有到翻篇至明日的点，离范丞丞的十八岁还有几个时辰可挥霍。

［…丞丞。］

蔡徐坤被扒得赤裸摁在柔软的灰黑色海砂之中，像是泥沼里嵌进了块雪白的玉，他无法看见范丞丞此刻的神情，却依然能透过他咬上自己脖颈的力道，想象出身上人溢出的愤怒与一丝悲怆。

［丞丞，把我拿走。］

范丞丞埋在他颈间吮吻的动作顿了顿，蔡徐坤说了与梦中同样的话，而不同的是，他此刻说得这样温柔而慨叹，就好像有什么自己预料之外的事情将要发生了。

不等他仔细思考，蔡徐坤线条漂亮的修长双腿已经分开了抵上范丞丞腰侧，像是柔软的水草般紧紧缠了上来，他月白色的手臂泛着有些冰冷的光，此时一齐绕过范丞丞的后颈将他抱住了。蔡徐坤仰起头发出轻缓的叹息，细小的声音随水波缓缓荡漾开来。

［零点之前，你做我的祭品。］

范丞丞一手扣住蔡徐坤细瘦的脖颈迫使他不得不抬起头才能顺利呼吸，另一只手捻住他胸口微突的嫩粉色乳头拉扯碾磨着，无论被蹂躏肆虐过多少次，那里依旧是纯洁而暧昧的极淡粉色。范丞丞张口含住另一边已经硬挺的红果，似要把它咬下来一般拿齿尖狠狠刮蹭着乳晕，既痛又爽的感觉让蔡徐坤禁不住急喘一声，呼吸被扼制让他微微涨红了脸。

啃咬之后便是温柔又色情的舔舐，范丞丞烫人的舌尖每每划过蔡徐坤冰冷皮肤，就会激起他一阵无法控制的战栗与颤抖，绷紧的皮肤上开始泛起细小颗粒，欢欣鼓舞接受着来自范丞丞唇舌的侵犯与奸淫。范丞丞将他白皙平坦的胸膛吮了个遍，粉红乳头已经完全充血挺立，蔡徐坤身体的每个部位都敏感到令人难以置信。

［你硬了，为什么这么兴奋。］

范丞丞的声音低哑得过分，一边询问着一边却收紧了握在蔡徐坤颈间的力道，让他努力张开着腮口，根本只能以粗重喘息来回应。

蔡徐坤连精致漂亮的性器也是雪白色的，纯净无垢却让范丞丞连血液都开始沸腾叫嚣，他松开扼住蔡徐坤喉咙的手，埋头在人小巧的肚脐周围不住舔吻，一只手探了下去握住他终于有些温度的阳具开始轻轻蹭动，泛着淡红的龟头是不同于常人的圆润和柔软，范丞丞用指尖在顶端的铃口碾过，被释放了喉咙的蔡徐坤就立刻惊叫出来。

［丞丞，丞丞…］

范丞丞似是不愿意再服侍蔡徐坤，直起身跪坐着唤了他一声。

［坤。］

蔡徐坤才刚被勾起了情欲，闻言只能软着腰拿手肘撑起身来，轻车熟路地跪趴着将头埋进范丞丞胯间。垂落额上的卷发不断扫着捆绑住的黑色布条，范丞丞低头便能瞧见他高挺的鼻梁正挨在自己昂扬的深红色性器旁边，这个画面令他小腹又绷紧了几分，只想直接插进那两片粉红饱满的嘴唇里。

蔡徐坤修长纤细的手指根本握不住过于粗大的阳物，一白一紫极其强烈的对比冲击让他的面庞看起来更加淫靡，性器还在蔡徐坤手中跳动着，他嗅着浓郁的范丞丞的味道伸舌便舔了上去。

蔡徐坤虽然没有体温，口腔却是温暖而紧致的，腮口扇动间指引着水流回旋滑过口中滚烫的柱身。范丞丞摁着他的发顶微眯起眼，用满是情欲的嘶哑嗓音轻声赞扬。

［很好，再深一点。］

没有建议的意思，范丞丞直接将胯间的头颅压了下去，硕大烫人的龟头几乎直接顶入蔡徐坤喉间，猝不及防的侵犯并没有让他下意识反抗，蔡徐坤强忍着异物感，从善如流地收紧了喉咙努力吞咽，用尽一切方法取悦着他。

［哈…］

范丞丞眸中的暗色愈发深沉了，他终于无法忍受地抓住蔡徐坤头发开始挺动腰身，粗长的性器每一次都像要捅进胃里般粗暴而迅疾，蔡徐坤被插得几乎干呕，却只扶住范丞丞结实的大腿任由他的凶物在自己口中肆虐，强烈的被频道感让蔡徐坤本就动情的身体更加难耐，沁出的眼泪让布条也染上温度，他清楚察觉到自己身后的肉穴之中开始分泌液体。

离零点越来越近了，数万里之外的海面上，高耸的灯塔正被一一点亮，天黝黑得有些不正常，像是暴风雨云开始聚集的前奏。

蔡徐坤被平放在软砂之上，红肿的唇肉上隐约能看到被凌虐的深色痕迹，无法分辨他是否在流泪，蔡徐坤双腿被大大打开搭在范丞丞臂弯之中，原本如瓷釉般完美的白皙胸膛上满是大小不一的紫红痕迹，乳头四周尤其密集，他安安静静地抬高了下巴，仿佛在对范丞丞发出邀请。

［…时间快到了。］

范丞丞呼吸一滞，这是蔡徐坤给他最后的施舍。

［坤。］

他原本柔和迷惘的目光在一瞬间变得狠厉起来，语气中充斥的是孤注一掷的坚决。

［记住我。］

蔡徐坤不能看见他，却清晰感觉到抵在自己柔软穴口的火热东西在勃动着，他还没来得及放松紧绷的大腿，便整个被撕裂一般让范丞丞狰狞的肉棍直直楔了进来，穴口撑开后肠肉瞬间绞紧，极其主动地攀附上布满青筋的灼热柱身，龟头快速又准确地猛然撞击到肉壁之上的敏感点，翘起的边缘在反复摩擦刮蹭，一点点拔高的温度像要从内到外把蔡徐坤焚尽了，他双手紧握的灰黑色海砂不断流失，蔡徐坤在毫不留情的撞击下终于松开唇齿放声浪叫起来。

［再大声一点，叫我的名字。］

范丞丞整双眼睛已经完全布满暗色，里面还隐隐透出些血红的光芒明灭不断，蔡徐坤被体内抽插的硬热性器肏到只能哭叫着断断续续叫出半个句子，声音刚一出口就又被粗暴的顶弄捅碎。

［…丞…丞丞，慢…呜啊！］

蔡徐坤感受不到此刻范丞丞浑身散发出来的强大气势，只能像一叶被风雨摧残的小舟，在灭顶快感中随着嵌在自己体内的坚硬性器不断浮沉，他一声声叫着范丞丞的名字，仿佛如此就能从中得到些安全感。

比起范丞丞，蔡徐坤更像垂死挣扎的那个。

零点的第一声钟响在海面之上悠悠荡开，所有晃动的波纹尽数停滞，连四处游荡的风也在这一刻消失了。

范丞丞脑中沉睡了多年的记忆碎片开始剧烈震颤起来，从每个角落升起后不断往中心汇聚。范丞丞俯下身抱紧了连呻吟也发不出的蔡徐坤，将头埋进他没有温度的颈项之间，依旧硬挺的性器深深抵进体内顶住最为柔软的一点狠狠研磨，范丞丞细细密密地啄吻着蔡徐坤冰冷的肩头，蔡徐坤被他恶劣的动作折磨地浑身发颤，却还是伸出手轻轻拥住范丞丞后背。

［坤…。］

第二声，第三声，第四声钟响依次传来，一声比一声更为气势恢宏。

碎裂的记忆在飞速修补，浓郁得几乎化为实质的恐怖气势在疯狂朝着范丞丞体内涌去，越是往后，范丞丞就越是觉得不对劲，短短几秒内获得的记忆与他以往的所有猜想都在背道而驰。

当最后一颗记忆砂砾被完好地安放上去，第十二声钟响终于落下了。

海面在一瞬间恢复了应有的波动与生气，海风开始重新盘旋着四下游荡，完全黢黑的天空再次被一座座灯塔点亮起来，一切都恢复如初，仿佛刚才不寻常的所有都从未发生过。

水流依旧在游动，范丞丞和蔡徐坤在黑色的海砂滩上安静相拥，蔡徐坤想要推一推伏在自己身上一动不动的范丞丞，却被动作牵连着禁不住又泻出一声低吟。

［嗯…丞丞…］

［准备好了吗…祭祀可以开始了。］

范丞丞猛然撑起身，看着明明被折磨得面色苍白如纸，却依旧唇角上翘的蔡徐坤，胸中忽然像江海翻涌一般倒来如山的苦涩与悔意。

［为什么？］

范丞丞此时所拥有的记忆脉络比任何一个时刻都要完整而清晰，记事起便没有生命存在的深海底部，那条与自己对视后就碎裂死去的鱼，和蔡徐坤面对自己时从始至终都不肯取下的黑色布条。

不是蔡徐坤。

是范丞丞自己。

［怎么又问为什么，不是说过了吗。］

蔡徐坤抬手勾住遮盖了双目的布条边沿，缓缓向下拉去。

［我不想那么快失去你。］

十八年前的这一日，刚刚成年的蔡徐坤被作为邪神消失的祭品抛入海中，却在即将死亡时遇见了从无底深渊获得新生的范丞丞，从此便停留在十八岁的模样，拥有了鱼的体征与范丞丞安稳生活在海底。

他在等待着邪神慢慢长大，恢复，而后再将自己重新献祭，来助他再次成为逐渐苏醒的古神众之首，再次登顶整个世界。

范丞丞怔愣地看着蔡徐坤的动作，忽然伸手将他的手背连带着布条摁住了。

［不要。］

蔡徐坤没有开口回答，也没有固执地将布条继续拉下，只静静仰躺在砂里等待着范丞丞接下来的话。

［不要，我不需要，你留下。］

范丞丞摁在布条上的指尖忽然传来一阵热意，他禁不住一愣，片刻后总算是反应过来，蔡徐坤哭了。

［…为什么？］

蔡徐坤的声音毫不掩饰地带上了颤抖的哭腔，这份眼泪他已经忍耐得太久了。

范丞丞动作轻柔地将他覆在面上的手掌挪开，随后慢慢低下头朝着蔡徐坤发颤的嘴唇一点点靠近。

［没有为什么。］

滚烫的唇和冰冷的唇再次吻在一起，霎时间便将硬生生掐断的情欲重新点燃了，蔡徐坤搂紧范丞丞宽阔的肩头与他舌尖相抵，眼泪仍然在不断地往外涌着，却是被范丞丞新一轮抽插的动作肏弄得情难自禁。

［丞丞，丞丞。］

［嗯。］

范丞丞活了无数个纪元却从未感到如此高兴，以往所有的空虚与不安稳仿佛都在今夜被蔡徐坤尽数填满了。

［我爱你。］

［生日快乐。］

END.


End file.
